LOST
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Aku harus mengumpulkan kenangan miliknya, mungkin dengan itu ingatanku bisa kembali tentang dirinya... mind to RnR?


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**This Story = Searaki Icchy**

**Genre = Adventure, Romance, Fantasy, Supranatural, Mystery, Tragedy**

**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s) selalu, dan segala kekurangan lainnya...**

**P.S =**** Cerita ini hanyalah hasil dari kegalauan author semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. ^^a**

**Hope u guys enjoy it~ :D**

* * *

**Searaki Icchy's Present**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau harus berjanji kepadaku... jangan pernah lupa..."_

Ichigo berada dalam dunia mimpi. Tempatnya berpijak begitu gelap, tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Suara itu... lagi-lagi terdengar. Bergema setiap kakinya melangkah. Ichigo tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Hanya saja, suara itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya.

_"Jangan lupakan dirimu... Ichi..."_

Siapa?

Ichigo berusaha mencari si pemilik suara, namun dia hanya menangkap bayangan kosong. Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti bersama dengan sinar rembulan yang memancar redup dari kejauhan. Kemudian suara itu pun menghilang, ditelan terpaan angin yang perlahan berubah menjadi badai tornado yang siap menyerang.

Anehnya, Ichigo tidak terpengaruh dengan angin itu. Tubuhnya tidak terangkat oleh angin.

Di dalam angin tornado itu ada seseorang...

Siapa?

Ichigo mendekati angin yang masih berputar dengan cepat. Tidak terpengaruh dengan hembusan berat yang berusaha menghempaskannya. Di dalam sana ada seorang wanita. Wanita itu memakai gaun putih yang sudah usang. Rambutnya berwarna hitam yang terbang karena angin. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas, namun warna matanya sedalam lautan samudra. Sekelam bulan purnama.

Ichigo tahu wanita itu... Dirinya mengenali siapa wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih. Wajah yang tak terlihat jelas itu terasa menyedihkan, Ichigo merasakannya dari suara yang keluar.

_"Lupakanlah aku... Jangan pernah mengingat apapun tentang diriku..."_ gumam wanita itu terdengar pilu. Perlahan air mata menetes di pelipis matanya.

Ichigo berusaha menerobos paksa tornado, ingin sekali mendekat ke arah wanita itu. Namun sepertinya ada pelindung yang menghalanginya. Bahkan sekuat apapun dia mencoba, tornado itu tidak berhenti.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu...?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo pun menghilang bersamaan dengan angin tornado dan juga wanita di dalamnya... Lagi-lagi dia berada dalam kehampaan. Dunia tanpa cahaya. Suara gaduh angin telah menghilang, begitu juga suara wanita itu. Sinar bulan pun lambat laun mulai surut... semuanya seakan meninggalkan Ichigo dalam kekosongan mimpi.

Pria itu menutup mata. Harus bangun dari mimpi ini sebelum ia terjatuh lebih dalam lagi...

**.**

**.**

**LOST**

**~ Prologue ~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun, Ichigo?" suara Uryuu membawa Ichigo pada realita. Ichigo terbangun setelah hampir tidur seharian. Tidak biasanya dia tidur saat siang hari, apalagi ketika kelompoknya sedang bertugas untuk mencari informasi dari negara yang baru saja dia datangi, negara Hana.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Ichigo ketika melihat kedua temannya yang lain tidak berada di dalam kamar penginapan yang mereka pesan.

"Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow sedang mencari informasi seperti perintahmu. Harusnya aku ikut dengan mereka, tapi kata mereka aku harus tinggal sampai kau bangun," jelas Uryuu sambil mengisi teh hangat di cangkir dan memberikannya kepada Ichigo. "Mimpi yang sama?"

Uryuu sudah mengerti akan kondisi Ichigo. Pria itu jarang tidur dengan pulas, baik siang atau malam. Karena setiap kali dia tertidur, Ichigo harus melihat mimpi yang sama. Berkat kekuatannya, Ichigo bisa menjelajahi mimpi. Siapapun pemilik mimpi itu.

Ichigo meniup pelan uap yang keluar sebelum akhirnya dia menenggak teh tawar pemberian Uryuu. Berusaha mengingat kembali mengapa saat ini dia berada di penginapan kecil yang kusam bersama dengan ketiga sahabat kepercayaannya. Meninggalkan negara Reigh yang sudah menjadi kampung halamannya selama ini, sekaligus meninggalkan gelarnya sebagai pangeran di sana.

Semuanya terjadi karena pertemuannya dengan seseorang...

Uryuu mengamati lamunan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya. Sejak mereka meninggalkan kerajaan Reigh, Ichigo jadi sering melamun. Menatap sesuatu dengan pandangan kosong, tanpa emosi apapun. Dia tahu mengapa sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan Rukia."

Satu nama itu mencuri perhatian Ichigo. Sebuah nama yang tidak ingin dia sebut secara lantang. Nama yang menjadi alasan kenapa Ichigo melakukan perjalanan setiap dimensi yang berbeda-beda.

"Menurut Yoruichi, kenangan Rukia tersebar di berbagai dunia yang berbeda. Dan orang yang bisa mengumpulkan serpihan kenangan itu adalah aku, orang yang sudah tidak sengaja membunuhnya..." kata Ichigo kembali hanyut dalam lamunan, mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Uryuu hanya menatapnya diam. "Semua terjadi seperti mimpi yang diperlihatkan... mimpi yang merupakan masa depan..."

Ichigo menggeleng. Meskipun banyak ramalan yang sesuai dengan mimpi yang dia lihat, Ichigo selalu memilih untuk tidak mempercayainya. "Aku hanya percaya kita sendirilah yang menentukan bagaimana masa depan terjadi. Bagiku ramalan hanyalah ramalan, meskipun semuanya terjadi persis."

Ichigo tidak mempercayai tentang ramalam mimpi, tidak seperti mendiang Ibunya yang memang mempunyai kekuatan untuk meramal masa depan lewat mimpi. Kekuatannya untuk menjelajahi mimpi berasal dari Ibunya. Sebuah kekuatan yang kadang berguna ketika Ichigo kesulitan. Hanya saja, dia tetap memegang teguh pada keyakinan bahwa ramalan hanyalah ramalan.

Uryuu menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya dan cangkir Ichigo. "Seharusnya tidak sulit menemukan kepingan kenangan Rukia. Menurut Yoruichi, kepingan itu berubah wujud menjadi 'sosok' Rukia dan kau harus mengalahkannya untuk bisa mengembalikannya wujudnya ke dalam Rukia yang asli," jelas Uryuu.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Hanya saja, selama 3 hari kita berada di negara Hana, tidak ada satupun informasi yang berkaitan dengan Rukia. Mungkin aku harus mencari dalam mimpi para penduduk," kata Ichigo.

"Perjalanan dalam mimpi akan menguras tenagamu, Ichigo." Uryuu mengingatkan.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memaksa. Mungkin saja kepingan itu bersemanyam di dalam mimpi seseorang, bukan di dunia nyata."

Uryuu menilai kemungkinan itu. Rukia juga mempunyai kekuatan untuk meramal dan menjelajah dalam mimpi dan kekuatannya itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang Ichigo punya. Setelah ini, dia harus memberitahukan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tentang kemungkinan itu sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot keluar untuk mencari informasi.

"Yang bisa mengumpulkan kenangan Rukia, hanya kau...?" tanya Uryuu sekali lagi. Kalau bisa dia ingin membantu beban Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk singkat. "Cara untuk mengembalikan kenangan Rukia... adalah dengan membunuhnya sekali lagi. Seperti yang kulakukan."

Itulah 'kutukan' yang Ichigo dapatkan ketika dia tidak sengaja menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di dada Rukia, bersamaan dengan ingatannya akan wanita itu. Yang hanya Ichigo tahu adalah dia membunuh Rukia dan saat ini harus mengumpulkan beberapa kenangan yang tersebar.

Mungkin dengan mengumpulkan semuanya, Ichigo bisa mengingat kembali ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan wanita bernama Rukia...

.

.

Prologue - end

.

.

* * *

**Secuil kata dari Icchy =**

Selamat malam semuanya :D

Singkat aja, Icchy lgi demen baca Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle (sumpah telat abis!), dan saya memang tertarik dengan tema petualangan gitu deh...

Icchy pengen buat gabungan dari cerita Tsubasa sama Final Fantasy XV yg belum keluar2 gamenya T_T. Disini saya ambil settingan grupnya 4 orang, termasuk Ichigo, untuk mencari kepingan Rukia.

Icchy jelasin deh, takutnya ceritanya membingungkan kalian (saya jg bingung soalnya) ^^a :

Ichigo berusaha mengumpulkan kenangan2 Rukia karena ketika dia 'tidak sengaja' membunuh Rukia. Gara2 itu, Ichigo kena kutukan yaitu kehilangan ingatan tentang Rukia. Makanya, biar ingatannya balik, Ichigo harus berpetualang sama temen2nya.

Well, gimana pendapat kalian? Semoga Cerita ini bisa diterima... *hoping*

**Terima kasih buat semua yang membaca dan memberikan review cerita ini, thank you so much :D**


End file.
